


Stiff Drink

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Keith, Drinking, First Meetings, Flirting, Keith with gold eyeliner, Lawyer Shiro, M/M, Shiro being smooth when his drink is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: At the end of a long day, Shiro searches for a drink to ease his stress and finds something completely different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rollingjules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingjules/gifts).



> This is a Patreon commission for the lovely Jules who wanted lawyer Shiro looking to blow off some steam and meeting bartender Keith.

Shiro can feel the regret nagging at the back of his mind when he finds himself at some pricey casino bar. Gold glimmers from nearly every surface, the glasses left behind by patrons seem to be crystal, and the bottles on the back wall exude opulence. Yet he sits down on one of the stools and leans over the counter, choosing the next drink that's going to take the edge off his stress.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asks, hands gliding across the shiny black marble. He smiles as if he knows he's just woken Shiro out of his daze and tilts his head to reveal the small ponytail his black hair is drawn so neatly back into. He's a figure of grace, dressed in a cream silk shirt and pressed black vest. A hint of gold eyeliner graces his eyes so every blink makes their pale grey shine brighter.

Shiro forgets he's supposed to be breathing for a second and chokes on air. He can't put a word together until he clears his throat and thumps his chest. "Uh--uh, scotch. Good scotch?" A good stiff drink is what he's after, after all, though he might need a few more fingers than he had originally been betting on.

The bartender nods and turns away with an amused huff, revealing the dark red silk at the back of his vest. He carries himself with so much poise and purpose that even grabbing an intricately designed bottle from the shelf behind him looks masterful. He follows by grabbing a tumbler from the collection of glasses and pours three fingers of the liquor before Shiro's hands. "Drink's on me."

Shiro stares at the amber liquid settling between the glass walls and finds himself staring up at those beautiful grey eyes. "Why?" He can't say that he's complaining about a hard drink to soften the tension of overworking before, during, and after cases. They’ve piled up on his desk and have left Shiro wondering if fighting the good fight is as rewarding as he had thought. He reconsiders his doubts when it occurs to him that his stress has led him to this man.

The bartender leans onto the bar with crossed arms, piercing eyes looking over Shiro up in a way that sends a shiver down his spine. "You look like a guy I'd get fired for," he asserts quietly, so matter-of-fact that he sounds like he’d really do just that. There's not a hint of doubt or concern in his voice, nor any hesitation as he nods for Shiro to take a sip.

The taste of the scotch lingers over his tongue when Shiro obliges. He closes his eyes at the burn and gulps away the hesitations welling up in his mind. He's here to work out his stress, and perhaps this bartender might be the key to that. "They can't do that." He takes another sip and reaches into his shirt pocket for a business card. "If they do, you should give me a call...?" Shiro slips the card across the counter with a lilt in his voice, waiting for the man to give him his name.

"Keith." The bartender's eyes shine yet again, glancing between the card and Shiro's face. "Name's Keith." He hums and drums his fingers across the marble, intent showing in his features. "Think we could discuss this over a drink? I have plenty."

Shiro takes another sip, longer than the last, staring Keith down as the scotch burns his throat. "S-sure," he wheezes and nods awkwardly. "I'd be okay with that." Perhaps all of his hard work has truly paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr (@foxberryblue)](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and Twitter ([@foxberryblue](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier)).


End file.
